Pork buns and Ninjas: Chapter 3
by clankillerhakkaitachi
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Okay it's still me, pecamekaerwarfreak. My other account was broken. So all the readers of this fanfic don't sue me because i used peacemakerwarfreak's work... hello! this is me!


ANOUNCEMENT: It's still me Peacemakerwarfreak. it's just that my current account was... i think it's **broken.** Anyways the chapter you've been all waiting for. Chapter three where they'll face Sadako... I repeat this ispeacemakerwarfreak's other account... Oh yeah if you haven't read the two previous chapters read it first it's under "peacemakerwarfreak"

Pork Buns and Ninjas Chapter 3: Uh… um……hehe

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't own **everything** in this fanfic… a part of this story was taken from the movie 'Scary Movie 3' I don't own that either. If you have watched it… good… if not, I don't know…

That night after they ate their dinner, Lee had an idea… (Wow I'm amazed!)

"Hey how about we go to the mall and watch a movie!

"No one asked your opinion…looser!" Gaara's brother said.

"I don't see any harm" the dog freak exclaimed.

"Yeah! That would be way beyond awesome!" Goku exclaimed as he made a hi-5 to Naruto.

"Okay Goku, would you stop saying 'way beyond awesome'?" Neji complained.

"Why?" Goku crossed his arms, signaling to Neji 'make me' look.

"Want me to use my 'Byakugan' (White-eyes) on you?" Neji stood up.

"Want me to remove my headband and kick your ass?"

Luckily, Shien (again!) broke the fight…

"You two stop that!"

And so the two of them stop. (Ha bet you thought there was going to be a food fight! I can't do that or else they'd be grounded and can't go to the movies!) After that they all finally settled in their beds. Many hours had passed when suddenly a figure was walking along the corridor… Phew! It was only Naruto. (Is he going to have a midnight snack again?)

"I've got to find Homura!" (Guess not…)

Naruto didn't know where Homura's room is… so he had no other choice but to do operation: trial and error. He entered the 6th door from his room, is that Homura?

"Naruto!"

"Neji? Why are you in Homura's room?"

Neji suddenly punched Naruto out of the room…

"Geez, you don't have to be so cranky!" Naruto rubbed his cheeks.

He then went to the 9th door from his room.

"Sasuke?"

But Sasuke was sound asleep, drifting into dreamland… and sleep talking!

"I wanna ride the pink pony…"Sasuke turned to Naruto… sucking his thumbs and embracing a teddy bear!

Naruto grinned, 'wait till everyone hears this!"

He soon continued his search… and went to the 20th door.

"Homura!" Naruto shrieked.

And the fighting god quickly woke up.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Homura, I wan to ask you something…"

Homura turned serious for a while and wanted to know what was troubling the young gennin…

"What is it?"

"What's a mall?"

"You woke me 2:00 in the morning just to ask me that damn question! Why didn't you asked me when we were eating!" the frustrated god exclaimed.

"I don't know?"

They were quiet for a while… suddenly Homura had an idea how to get rid of Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Hm?" Naruto looked at Homura with the stupidest face you've ever seen.

"I heard about an urban legend in this house!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "really?"

Homura nodded, "Did you know that every 2:30 in the morning a ramen appears at the kitchen table?

After that, Naruto quickly got out of the room and was headed to the kitchen.

"Hehe, sucker!" Homura went back to sleep. While Naruto was walking down the corridor, he saw another figure (Goku again?) with a huge fan… (Guess not…again)

"Temari?" Naruto squinted.

It was only Sanzo carrying Temari's fan!

"Sanzo, why are you carrying Temari-chan's fan!" Naruto screeched.

_THWACK!_ "Stupid idiot!" Sanzo whacked Naruto with Temari's fan and Naruto knocked out on the ground.

'_Man that felt good! Maybe I should try this on Goku!_' Sanzo smiled and went to Goku's room.

Naruto went to kitchen… and sat at the table and waited. It was almost 5:00 and no noodle appeared; luckily Hinata woke up and saw Naruto sitting at the kitchen table.

"N-naruto?"

"Hinata what are you doing here?"

N-noting. H-how about y-you? W-what time did you woke up?"

"um… 2:00"

Soon everyone was almost awake… almost take note…

"hi guys…"

"Hey Shikamaru, I'm gonna go out and run 10 laps, wanna come?"

"How troublesome…"

"Hakkai, go buy me some cigarettes."

"Goku what happened to your head?"

"Akamaru, let's go get some breakfast!"

Yes everyone was ready for the big day…

"Who's ready to go to the mall!"

No one bothered to raise their hand… only Goku and Naruto were ready to go… So they went to the mall and picked out their favorite movie…

"How about White Chicks?" Kiba asked.

"That's stupid!" Sasuke yawned still sleepy.

"I know! How about the Matrix!" Lee punched in the air.

"Let's watched a walk to remember." Sakura said.

"That movies for girls!" Gaara said.

"How about Sweet November!" Temari shouted.

"How troublesome…" (Does Shikamaru say anything besides 'How Troublesome'?)

"I bet you're all chickens!" Kankuro said.

"We are not!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Well, I dare you all to watch... looking left and right The Ring…" Kankuro said as the lights went out and puts the flashlight under his face, revealing the ugliest face you've ever seen.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" someone screamed like a girl… a sissy girl.

They all looked Neji.

"What! Kankuro's face was really scary!"

"Neji did you really let you hair be that long or are you really a girl?" his cousin asked.

While they're busy investigating about Neji's real gender, the three little pigs are busy ordering food.

"I'd like all the potato chips you've got!" the Akimichi said.

"I'd like the biggest and the most delicious ramen you've got… oh and also some soft drinks." The fox said.

"I'd like some cheese flavored popcorn, candies, Skittles, Coke, M&M's, Cookies, Chocolate covered raisins and oh yeah some potato chips also." The demon said.

After that, they're finally ready to watch the movie…

"Shhh! Tenten be quiet!"

"Excuse me… Sakura get your huge feet out of the way!"

And after 5minutes and 10 seconds they're finally settled…

"Quiet! it's starting!"

A few minutes later…

"I want my mommy!" Chouji said.

Neji and Hinata (for the first time!) we're embracing each other… and shaking.

While Sakura and Ino were embracing Sasuke's arms…

"Sasuke-kun…" the two girls said.

Meanwhile Gaara & Goku were hiding under Hakkai's back.

"H-hakkai, can you wake ups when it's over?"

Kiba was watching, eyes almost popping out of its sockets while eating his popcorn when suddenly…

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone broke into screams.

After a few hours, the movie was finished. And everyone went out of the theater and for the 22 people there…

"That was the scariest thing I have ever watched!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I swear if I ever see a woman with long back hair… forget it!" Gojyo said.

"It wasn't that scary…" Shino said coolly…

"Boo!"

Shino jumped 5 feet in the air.

"Stop it you guys!" Temari said being the oldest among the kids.

"Perhaps we should go home…" Hakkai said.

So they all went home… that night… (of course after seeing the movie everyone was a…)

"Aw c'mon guys it's just a movie!" Naruto said pretending to be brave.

Suddenly the phone rang…

"Who's that?" Shikamaru trembled. (Ugh! For the first time!)

"You answer it!" Neji said to Lee.

"Me? I think Sanzo should answer it. He's the leader!"

Sasuke answered the phone pretending to be cool and indifferent.

'_Sasuke! Ugh! Why does he always want to have the fame! Ugh! He'll die anyway after all he answered the call! But I can take it... #$!_' (I guess you already know who though of that.)

"Hello?" everyone was quiet waiting to know who it was.

"Seven days…"

"Oh my god! I'm gonna die next week!"

Everyone gasped.

"Nah, just kidding it's me… Orochimaru."

"Phew! I though you were Sadako!"

It was quiet for a while…

"You exchanged me to a btch! You're so hurtful!" Orochimaru then hung up.

"Who was that?"

"It's theSannin from the sound village who killed the 3rd Hokage who put a curse seal on me who also wants my Sharingan eye…"

"Orochimaru?" Neji answered.

"Bingo…"

"Can we go to sleep…? NOW?" Gojyo yawned.

So on they went to their respective rooms. Later that night… There was a figure walking in the hallway… (Naruto again?) It has blond hair… It was Ino. She quickly went to the 10th door…

"Sakura…"

The pink hair ninja opened and revealed her green eyes.

"Ino, what are you doing here?'

"I have a plan, listen wake all the girls in the house…"

"You mean Hinata, Temari & Tenten?"

"Rrrright… We're gonna scare Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo, Homura, Shien, Zeon…"

"You mean all the boys in the house?"

"C'mon, work with me Sakura. Anyways… do it!"

So Sakura and Ino woke Temari, Tenten and Hinata…

"Ohh, I like that plan Ino…" Temari said.

"I don't know…" Hinata blushed.

"Aw c'mon Hinata, don't you know how to have fun?" Tenten said.

"Girls… we attacked at dawn…" Ino said as she laughed maniacally.

Sakura looked at the window… then she looked at the clock it was already 7:30…

That day the boys were (not!) worried of the girls' disappearances.

"Hey did you know that Sakura's missing?"

"Really, she must be very good at hiding even I didn't noticed that." Sasuke replied…brooding again.

It was a madhouse! Since the girls were gone Hakkai and Shien are having a hard time calming everyone down…

"Get out of my lap you sand freak!" Homura shrieked.

"Catch the ball Lee!" Gaara was jumping on Homura's lap.

"Gaara, that's not a ball… that's a Frisbee." Shino said coolly.

"Chouji stop eating those potato chips!" Shien said.

That night at the dinning room…

"Where were you girls!" Zeon asked.

"Um…we went shopping? Yeah! We went shopping!" Tenten smiled.

"Hey Sakura, what's with the hat?" the fox asked.

"Yeah?" Goku protested.

"I bought it on sale."

Temari gave out a sigh, the truth is… I have a confession to make…"

"Are you gonna tell us that you have hairs on your legs?" Lee exclaimed.

"No!"

"I know, you have a huge pimple on your back!" Shikamaru asked.

"No…"

"You're gonna get a breast transplant?" Kiba said.

"No! You see… I watched this tape last week. It had those shocking images. After that the phone rang and I'm going to die in seven day which is tonight."

Everyone's faces were like 'Oh my god! What if I'm next? What am I going to do?'

"Wait," Gaara interrupted, "What does dying this night has to do with you missing earlier?"

"Ugh! Heller! (Which means hello) Don't you get it! We had our 'bonding' time so that they can remember each othe… I mean me!"

As Temari was telling this, everyone noticed that there was blood coming out from her nose… Their mouths were wide open.

"Te-temari, there's blood coming out form your nose…" Shikamaru pointed.

Temari wiped it off and everyone screamed, "aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Temari was laughing, 'I got you! It's just ketchup!"

Everyone was relieved, Temari was laughing but soon she was shaking intensely. Then there were bubbles coming out from her mouth…

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari again was laughing, "It's just whipped cream! Man you guys are so easy to fool!" as she rested her hand on the table…

"Your hand is on fire!" Gaara pointed.

"I got you with a fake hand!" she removed the fake hand and her eal hand popped out from her sleeve.

After their supper everyone was ready to bed. They were about o go to their rooms when they heard someone scream… Temari's scream.

"Doshite Temari?" Hakkai asked as everyone rushed in to where the 'crime' scene is…

"Ahhh! It's Sadako!"

Everyone was screaming as Sadako (It was really Sakura, she dyed her hair black) was coming out from the T.V. (I'll explain it at the end.) Soon Sadako (Sakura) was chasing everyone in the house…

"Ahhh! I'm gonna die!"

"I'm really sorry for all the things I've done bad!" Gaara cried.

They were all in the dinning room when suddenly all the girls were laughing. Sakura revealed herself.

"Ha! You should've seen your faces!"

"Wait! All the girls were in this? That's why they weren't here earlier?" Naruto asked.

Tenten nodded.

"Sakura became Sadako, Tenten videotaped it form the well beside our school, Hinata was the one who made the costume, Temari became the victim and I constructed the plan!" Ino laughed.

All the boys were so relieved that it was just fake. Ino remembered that she left her popcorn at the living room so she went there to get it.

(Note: I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story that it was Ino's house. I know it's not that big but since this is a fanfic…)

She passed by the T.V. when suddenly it turned on… Confused she turned off the T.V. and got the popcorn when it turned on again. Pissed off she unplugged the (plug?) but it was still on.

"This is so cool!"

On the screen stood the infamous well. Ino was too stunned as she ate her popcorn.

"Sanzo! The news is on! It's the girl in the well!"

As expected there was a girl coming out from the well… As the girl came closer to the screen, Ino backed away and sat down as she ate her popcorn…

"Hakkai, the T.V.'s leaking!"

Soon, Sadako was finally out. She stood and let the water come out from her ears. Ino stood up…

"Guys! This btch is messin' up my carpet!"

Sadako approached Ino in a zombie way…

_BAM!_

"Get up you ugly btch! Let's see what you got?" Ino said in a fighting stance. She punched her again and Sadako fell down.

"Is that all?"

After the fourth call, they finally came in and saw Ino beating the crap out of Sadako…

"Go Ino! Go Ino!" Temari cheered.

"Ha ha, very funny Sakura!" Homura said while brooding.

Sakura came in, "what's up guys?"

Every mouth was wide open (except Ino of course!)

"If you're Sakura, then… who's that?"

"aahhhhhhhhhh!" they were screaming again.

"Guys calm down!" Naruto said (big surprise there!)

"What shall we do?" Gojyo asked.

"I know!"

"What are you going to do?" Chouji asked.

"I'll do a summoning technique and summon a frog!"

"You go Naruto!" Goku cheered.

Naruto bit his thumb and made the hand seals.

"Summoning technique!" smoke enveloped the room… everyone was excited of what kind of frog Naruto had summoned. As the smoke subsided…

--;;

"A tadpole?" Sanzo asked.

Everyone watched at Naruto's tadpole as it jumped on the carpet floor…

"Hayah!" Ino screeched as she kicked Sadako.

Soon they kicked Sadako out of the house…

"That's what you get for messin' up my floor!" Ino said as everyone went inside…

Wondering where Sadako went?

"Kabuto! Protect me!" Orochimaru screamed as he went to the highest chair he could ever find…

* * *

Chapter 4 coming up. Please read and review. Because the next chapter is entitled, 'Personality Swap technique' in where everyone's personality gets switched!

Author's Notes: Back there where Sakura passed through the television, she invented another technique… hey this is a fanfic after all. Anything could happen!


End file.
